True to your heart
by CaptainKaos
Summary: Draco confessed his love to Harry in a letter! What will Harry do? Just a short sweet songfic!


**True to your heart**

**by CaptainKaos/Keks**

**Beta: Batsutousai**

**Pairing: Draco/Harry **

**Disclaimer: Neither Harry nor Draco belong to me T.T! That's so sad!**

**Warnings: sap (my specialty)**

**Rating: PG-13 (I think! I don't really get this rating stuff ;))**

**Content: Draco writes a letter to Harry!**

**A/N: So, that's my first fic on English! So, I hope you will forgive the crap I will write at some time! I hope that Batsutousai, who kindly agreed to be my beta for this fic, will find most of my stupid mistakes! The fic takes place in sixth year and was written BEFORE HBP! shudders is still having problems with the pairings in there**

**True to your heart**

_Baby, I knew at once that you were meant for me  
Deep in my soul I know that I'm your destiny_

Dear Harry,

Do you remember our first meeting at Madame Malkin's on your 11th birthday? I think you remember it. I wasn't really nice to you – the things I said about people from Muggle families. I hadn't realized that you had to grow up in such a family too, even when your parents were two of the greatest magical people ever.

Even before I knew that you were Harry Potter, the Boy-who-Lived, I found you fascinating. The moment I saw you, I wanted to be your friend, I wanted to be with you forever – although I'd been 11 at that time. I knew at once that I belong to you, that you belong to me, that we belong together.

_Though you're unsure, why fight the tide  
Don't think so much, let your heart decide_

I know that you have feelings for me. Do you think that I don't see the glances you throw at me? That I don't notice the intonation with which you speak my name? There's no hatred in your voice any more. I'm not stupid, do you know that? I've clearly noticed how you feel for me and I think I'm not the only one. Even your friend – Granger – noticed something. When we talk, or better quarrel, she always has this knowing expression on her face.

Why don't you follow your feelings? Why don't you listen to your heart? I know it's not easy to admit. I'm not your friend, I'm your rival and I think you even consider me your enemy. But I'm not. I've done what has been expected of me. I had to hate you, to insult you, to hurt you... so often. It has hurt me too.

I admit, there was a time when I wanted to kill you. You were the first who I wanted to be friends with. And then you refused my friendship when I offered it to you. I was so down, I had to take revenge. I'm sorry for that!

_Baby, I see your future and it's tied to mine  
I look in your eyes and see you searching for a sign_

Harry, I know that we have a future together. I've declined my father's offer to join the Dark Lord and have been disowned. I'm not a Malfoy any more. Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott – I think you've noticed that they don't want to be with me anymore. Since the beginning of my Hogwarts' time, Blaise has been my only true friend.

That was my step towards a new future – a future I hope I have with you.

_But you'll never fall, 'til you let go  
Don't be so scared, of what you don't know_

Harry, you're a Gryffindor. You're the bravest person I know. I beg you – let us at least try a relationship! I beg you – overcome your fear and open up to me! I'm sure we could be very, very happy together.

I really love you, Harry James Potter, and I love you because you are you! Not because you're the Boy-Who-Lived! Not because you've rescued the school so often! I love you for being Harry! Everything else is unimportant to me!

I'll wait for you at the South Tower at midnight. I hope you'll come.

I love you!

Draco

_True to your heart_

Harry was sitting on his bed in the sixth year Gryffindors' dorm. It was really late – quarter to midnight – and he was still considering everything. Ron and Hermione were out – probably snogging somewhere in a broom closet.

_You must be true to your heart_

The door opened and Ginny Weasley entered the room along with her boyfriend Dean Thomas. "Harry!" Ginny started and paused. She studied him a few seconds, said something to Dean, who left immediately. Ginny sat down next to Harry. "What's wrong, Harry?"

_That's when the heavens will part_

Harry sighed. "It's complicated."

"So it's Malfoy," the girl concluded. "What has he done?"

"Written a letter in which..."

"...he confessed his love to you?" Ginny ended.

_And baby, shower you with my love_

"Yeah!"

"And what are you feeling?"

"I don't know, Gin! I can't see it! It's just, it is... we're enemies and..."

"You should try it. I mean, I really don't like him, but I know that he loves you."

_Open your eyes_

"How do you know?"

"Oh, Harry, sometimes you're so clueless. You just have to look. You can see it in his eyes – the concern when you're not eating, the panic when you're pulling one of your stunts on your broom... Harry, at least meet him and speak with him."

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

"I don't know if that will change anything, Gin."

"It will! Listen to your heart and do what you must do. I will always be your friend. Hell, even Ron's okay with it. I mean, even he has noticed the sexual tension between you."

_And when you're true to your heart_

"There is one?" Harry was surprised. "I never noticed."

"Oh, Harry, sometimes you're denser than Ron can ever be."

"So, you think I should meet Mal- Draco?"

"Yeah! I think you should."

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

Harry got up. "Thanks, Gin. I really appreciate your help."

"That's what little sisters are there for."

"You aren't..."

"Stupid! Just go and meet Malfoy! And don't forget your Invisibility Cloak."

_Someone you know is on your side can set you free  
I can do that for you if you believe in me  
Why second-guess, what feels so right  
Just trust your heart, and you'll see the light_

He arrived at the Tower at exactly ten past midnight. Draco was standing in the moonlight, watching the moon. His hands clung to the windowsill and he looked depressed.

Harry watched him for a few minutes. Slowly, a lone tear rolled down Draco's cheek. "He didn't come! I've opened my heart to him. He..." His voice trailed off while more tears came out of his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes for a second. He could do one of two things now – go or take the chance for love.

He didn't need to think long about that. Slowly and silently, he let his cloak fall to the floor and walked over to where Draco was standing. He wound his arms around Draco's waist and pressed the shorter boy's back to his chest. He pressed a light kiss to Draco's cheek and whispered, "I'm here, love – here with you."

_Boy, my heart is driving me to where you are  
Well, you can take both hands off the wheel and still get far  
Be swept away, enjoy the ride  
You won't get lost  
With your heart to guide you._

At breakfast the next morning, Harry walked into the Great Hall with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. The three walked over towards where Draco and Blaise sat, expecting them. Harry smiled and leaned over to give his new boyfriend a good morning kiss. They didn't hear the thud that came from Severus Snape's direction.

The End

Well... just a short, sweet little songfic! Hope you enjoyed it all and will write me a few reviews ;)

Keks


End file.
